


Christmas Wishes & Mistletoe Kisses | Roderick Strong

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [192]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Roddy- roddy dresses like Santa Christmas Eve for the kids and after finds reader in bed with mistletoe❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Roderick Strong x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Roderick Strong, Y/n (Reader), D/n, TroySummary: Roddy dresses up as Santa to surprise Troy and the daughter he shares with you. then gets to kiss y/n underneath the mistletoe.WARNINGS: fluff, kissing.Word Count: 651A/N: d/n = daughters name...GOT A RODERICK STRONG OR UE OR  WWE/NXT SEND IT IN!
Relationships: Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader, Roderick Strong/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Christmas Wishes & Mistletoe Kisses | Roderick Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



Roddy smiled happily as he entered D/n’s room. Eyes beaming with happiness. He held back from scolding Troy who should be in bed. He shook it off smiling happily at his two kids.

Troy and y/n looked up from the book he was trying to read to D/n. their eyes lit up with excitement.

“Santa,” Troy exclaimed. While D/n tried to say it, but it came out inaudible given the fact she was only one year old.

Seeing his two kids smiling at him happily and getting excited to see Santa made his heart swell.

Roddy made his way further into the room.

“Ho, ho, ho, and what do you think you are getting for Christmas?” Roddy asked in a deep voice trying to imitate Santa’s voice.

“I want a water gun, a big one,” Troy exclaimed, As Roddy kneeled in front of them. Troy quickly climbed on ‘Santa’s’ lap. D/n babbled something incoherent. Making Roddy put the red bag full of presents down beside him.

Troy and d/n looked at the red bag full of presents in fascination. Their eyes beaming. D/n made her way over to ‘Santa’.

Roddy smiled at his two kids.

Roddy put his hand into the red bag, looking into it. Which caused Troy and d/n to look at what he was doing in curiosity.

Roddy pulled out two presents. Making Troy and d/n’s faces lit up with excitement.

“Now, if I give the two of you a present each, do you both promise to go to bed, so Santa can give you more gifts under the Christmas tree,” Roddy spoke. Making the kids nod their heads eagerly.

“Also, behave for your parents,” Roddy spoke again. Making the children nod their heads. They both held their hands out, waiting for Santa to give them the presents.

Roddy put the presents in their hands gently. Their faces lightening up in excitement. Troy ripped open the wrapping paper. Eyes widening in excitement. Beaming at the toy car. D/n had trouble opening her present, letting out an annoyed huff. Troy helped her with the wrapping paper. D/n let out an excited giggle. Grabbing the stuffed toy and hugging it towards her chest. Roddy felt his heart swell. A genuine smile on his mouth.

“Alright, time for bed,” Roddy ordered. Making Troy pout.

Roddy picked up d/n, laying her in her crib. Pulling the blanket over her body and up to her chin. She snuggled against the blanket and her new toy. Troy climbed the crib, leaning over and kissing D/n on the cheek.

Roddy picked up Troy, as well as the red bag filled with presents.

He carried Troy to his room. Putting him onto his bed. Pulling the sheet and blanket up to his chin. Tucking him in.

“Goodnight buddy,” Roddy spoke. Making Troy smile. Roddy turned around, walking out of the room.

“Wait, Santa,” Troy shouted. Roddy stopped in the door, looking over his shoulder. Arching an eyebrow.

“Can you please make daddy come home for Christmas?” Troy asked innocently. Making Roddy’s heartbeat faster.

“Sure,” He responded. Making Troy smile.

‘Good night, Santa, say hello to the reindeers for me,” He spoke, closing his eyes.

Roddy smiled proudly at his son before closing the door.

Roddy made his way to the room he shared with you.

He stopped in the threshold. Biting his lip. Dropping the red bag, as he saw you in bed holding a mistletoe above your head. Smirking at him. He made his way over to you.

“You’re a kinky one,” He smirked, as he climbed onto the bed. Climbing on top of you. One of his hands rested on your thigh while the other one rested on the side of your neck. Pressing his body against yours, as his lips touched yours. Eyes closed. Roddy deepened the kiss, while you hooked your legs around his waist. The kiss turning into a heated kiss…


End file.
